


Prompt #24

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catarina is in it very briefly, Daddy!Malec, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, fluff fluff fluff, i guess, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: johnistheantivirus asked: Hey girl! How about Magnus having a flashback about that time they babysit Madzie and maybe her asking where he is to Magnus when she visited in last episode? (Sorry, I changed the prompt a bit and made it only fluff because I NEED fluff)





	Prompt #24

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you cupcake for the prompt! I hope you like it even without the angsty part!  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a cry or a prompt!  
> Let me know what you think? :)

-You're sure you don't mind?

Alec rolled his eyes, but it was in a fond, affectionate way; he pressed a quick kiss against Magnus' lips – something they were still trying out: -I'm sure. One hundred percent sure.

Magnus kept his eyes closed for a second, a secret smile on his lips: -All right then. I'll tell Catarina she can drop Madzie off tonight.

Alec smiled, licking some marmalade from his finger: -How's she doing? She okay?

Magnus blinked, tracking the movement for a second: -Catarina says she's doing fine, all things considered. She's just a bit shy, apparently. Doesn't really like being around too many people.

Alec's lips turned into a frown, sadness slipping into his eyes: -That's understandable,- he said, darkly, and then, hesitating: -Are you sure it's a good idea for me to stay?

-Of course it is,- Magnus said, surprised, -You know she likes you.

-I just want to be sure she's comfortable,- Alec said, shrugging, and Magnus smiled softly.

Alec was sitting in his kitchen and he was putting marmalade on toast and his hair was a mess because he'd just woken up, all rough voice and soft edges, and he'd been excited when he'd heard Madzie might come to spend the night but he'd immediately started worrying that his presence might be a problem, and he was just. Perfect.

~

Catarina looked staggering in her red dress, her hair artfully piled on her head, and Magnus applauded as she gave them a twirl, arms raised and a smile on her face.

Madzie watched the whole thing half hidden behind Magnus' legs, eyes wide on Catarina's dress when she wasn't busy glancing at Alec, who was keeping a courteous distance while Magnus and Catarina talked.

-I'll see you tomorrow then,- Catarina said, kissing Magnus' cheek; she kneeled down and spread her arms and Madzie ran towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck: -I'll see _you_ very soon, sweetpea.

Madzie took a step back and nodded solemnly.

-Goodbye, Alec,- she said, smiling and tilting her head towards him.

Alec gave a little wave: -Goodbye.

-Alright,- Magnus said after the door had closed after her; he crouched down with a smile, and Madzie shyly held her hands behind her back: -What do you want to do, sweetheart?

Madzie thought about it for a few seconds, sneaking a couple of glances in Alec's direction: -I want to play princesses,- she said, sure in her request but still a bit shy.

Magnus' eyes shone: -My favourite game.

~

It wasn't going – particularly well.

Not that it _wasn't_ going well, but everytime Alec took a step closer to where Magnus and Madzie were trying to decide which dress Madzie liked best, she became suddenly quiet and she started sneaking glances at him, her eyes wide.

Alec excused himself to the kitchen thirty minutes in, where he started making mac'n'cheese – which was his idea because _no, she probably won't like lobster._

Magnus was about to stand up to follow him but Alec simply shook his head, a small smile on his face – he didn't look disappointed or mad, he just looked a bit sad.

Magnus pressed his lips together.

He hated that Madzie had had to go through that too.

-Have you decided on a colour?- he asked Madzie, who was looking pensively at one of the pages of the binder full of samples of fabric Magnus had given her.

She pointed at a lovely baby pink and then turned a few pages to find a bright yellow: -I want these ones,- she said.

Magnus nodded: -Very princess-like,- he approved; he snapped his fingers, magic dancing on his palm, and, using Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast as a model like they'd decided, he started changing and shaping one of Alec's shirts into a dress.

He was about half-way through when Madzie whispered: -Doesn't Alec want to play princesses with us?-, her eyes still fixed in wonder on the dress, almost like she didn't want to be heard.

Something in Magnus' chest cracked as his hand stilled, magic still dancing between his fingers: -Why do you say that, sweetpea?

Madzie glanced at him: -He left,- she said.

Magnus resumed moving his hand, slowly, fabric changing under his fingers: -He'd love to play princesses with us,- he said, -He was afraid that maybe you wouldn't want to play princesses with him.

He snapped his fingers and the dress started sparkling.

-Oh,- Madzie said, eyes wide and worried on Magnus, -I want to play with him,- she said, -I thought he didn't want to.

Magnus held the dress out to her, and he felt something warm settle in his chest: -How about this: you try on the dress and I go tell Alec that we want him to play with us.

Madzie let her fingers brush the sparkly fabric with reverence; she took the dress from Magnus' hands like it was something extremely precious; she nodded.

Magnus smiled and stood up: -Call us if you need help.

Madzie nodded again and Magnus left her to it, almost ran to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

Alec was taking the mac'n'cheese out of the – new – microwave when he heard Magnus enter, and he set it on the stove before whispering: -Sorry, I just thought she'd be more comfortable if I wasn't there.

Magnus shook his head and pressed a kiss against his lips, taking him by surprise; he felt giddy: -It wasn't that. She was just afraid you wouldn't want to play princesses.

Alec's eyes widened, an incredulous smile curling his lips: -Really? But I'd love to play princesses!

Magnus smiled: -That's what I told her. So, let's go play princesses.

Alec threw the oven mitt on the table and followed him.

~

Alec stopped and gasped when he saw Madzie in her new dress, one hand in front of his mouth; he bowed immediately, one arm behind his back and one across his chest: -A dress truly worthy of you, Your Majesty.

Madzie giggled, her hands behind her back as she gave a small curtsy, her hands holding the puffy sides of the dress.

-Can I do your make-up?- she asked, her words stumbling a bit over each other, -So you'll be a princess too.

Alec's smile was huge and bright as he crouched down; he was still a lot taller than Madzie: -I would be honoured,- he said, softly.

~

Alec had lipstick on his forehead and eyeliner on his lips, but he told Magnus he didn't mind. He'd actually let Izzy exercise her make-up abilities on him before, so he wasn't new to the whole thing.

Magnus felt his heart grow three sizes in his chest.

They ate re-heated mac'n'cheese and Madzie ended up sleeping in their bed, her hand in Alec's.

Alec genuinely freaked out about it for a full minute, enthusiastically pointed it out at Magnus while trying not to wake her up and snapped a picture with his phone to send to Izzy.

Magnus was so in love with him.


End file.
